Anything you can do I can do better
by funky punky monkey
Summary: T/P/B??? Yep that is right. The briefs siblings are in compeition, over what? Pan's love thats what. An oblivious Pan is starting to wonder what on dende's green earth is wrong with them Humor, blood shed, yuri, B/P or T/P,and some G/M! NEW CHAPTER
1. It begins

Disclaimer: hmmm don't own them  
  
A/N yep that is right this is a T/P/B? I don't know who pan is going to chose but that is in later chapters here is the beginning please enjoy and also review because then i know if i should continue of not waste space on a fic that no one like Hehehe =)  
  
~*~*~**~**~**~*~*~  
  
'Oh dende...she is talking about it again.' She shifted in her seat uncomfortably as the false smile started to slip away. She lowered her head and gazed downward as if finding her finger nails suddenly very interesting. But in all reality she was enduring painful heart break. 'Why did I question her on the matter....I know she still cares for him.' She groaned as her friend clumsily admitted to her feeling towards Onii-chan. 'And he....he loves her back. He told me so the other day.'  
  
**Flashback**  
  
The suns' rays warmed her flesh as she sat there taking it all in. The warmth was so inviting and clam. She needed this as her job had her in buildings all day long. She craved the sun light and the care free life of the older days. When she was young and she didn't have to work or for that matter really think. She would either shop or help Pan on some hair brained scheme of theirs. She chuckled lightly as she remember in particular, one involving the pool, the neighbors cat, and a plugged in hair dryer. Pan called it, " The Experiment of How Fast Electricity Travels." She sighed poor cat... A sudden shiver ran throughout her body as she no longer felt the suns warm radiant waves on her now bronzed flesh. She pulled down her sunglasses to the edge of her nose and looked up to meet the bright shining eyes of her.....  
  
"Onii-chan" She growled 'How dare he disturb me'  
  
"EH! No need to be so mean." He raised his hands in surrender. " No pranks promise" He showed her the smirk that proved only fit for a prince, and that he was.   
  
" What do you want?" She seethed  
  
"To talk....about" He shyly placed a hand in a pocket and the other behind his head.  
  
"About" She pushed wanting to get back to her activity  
  
"...Pan-chan...." He said as a noticeable blush spread over his cheeks and down his neck.  
  
He eyes went wide but then settled into their normal place. She inwardly felt a shake of pleasure by just hearing her name. "Yes....what about her?"  
  
He seemed to smile dreamily but then drift harshly into reality." I was wondering....how does she feel about me?"  
  
She slowly shrunk down in her seat a little as she felt the burden of heartbreak hit her shoulders causing her to fall down. She sighed inwardly 'So he does return her feelings...Should I lie to him and be greedy....No...no....Pan deserves to be happy....and she wants a happiness that I...I could not give her.' While reveling in her thoughts her fist slowly tighten in anger. Her nails digging into the palm of her hand. She could never give Pan what she waited to give her. Pan didn't want her feeling on a more then friendship based matter. Pan wasn't that way she wanted Onii-chan. The prince not the princess was what Pan desired.  
  
"Sis?...anyone home" He waved his hand slowly in front of her face. "SIS! your hand in bleeding!"  
  
She snapped out of her trance and look down at her palm to see thick trials of blood making their way down her pale skin. She just absently stared at the blood and ginned like a mad fool. " Trunks...She loves you with her whole heart....and just like these trails of blood she falls down the pale way of life, not having a really destination because she thinks you do not love her back....But if you hurt her in anyway." She brought her gaze back up to his and grabbed his collar. Her eyes narrowing and resembling that of their fathers'. She choked him lightly to add emphasis. "I...myself...will kill you...slowly...painfully ......and watch your blood run as I do my own...HEAR ME!" She growled in a low voice.  
  
He took in the sight of his sister. HAD SHE GONE ABSOLUTELY MAD!?! He slowly nodded in understanding, as he found difficultly to speak, because with each passing moment of silence she tightened her grip. She threw him down and away from her sight and stood. She replaced her glasses back to in front of her now dark eyes and smirked much like their father as well. "Good" He watched her walk off into the house. He tilted his head in question as she disappeared from view.   
  
**End Flashback**  
  
She slowly slumped in her sight and looked up to her friend. She was sprawled out on the bed and had her eyes closed leaning her head against the edge of the window pane. The window directly behind her, giving her this look of angelic beauty. She groaned and removed her eyes. ' DAMMIT ... she so beautiful .. so sexy ... ugh DAMMIT.....'   
  
Pan sensed the uneasiness of the silence and opened her eyes. She sighed trying to think of something that would end the silence. "Video Games!" She called childishly. She jump off the bed and ran to the door. "Lets go down and play video games..."  
  
Bra lifted her gaze back to her friend and smiled half heatedly. "OK...."  
  
**Downstairs**  
  
"HA AHAHAHA I am going to win with this last..." Trunks stuck out his tongue in concentration and pressed the button. "KICK!!!!....I WIN." He rose from his seat on the floor and began to dance around with controller in hand. "I WIN I WIN .....I AM THE CHAMPION MY FRIEND!" He sung as he patter the sulking Goten on the head. Goten just narrowed his eyes and rested his chin in the palm of his hand. " YES TRUNKS!....you...won again.." He said with fake excitement.  
  
Pan jumped off the last stepped and walked into the family room. What she saw made her break out in a fit of laughter. There was trunks, a grown 33 year old man dancing and wiggling his butt in the face of her sulking and depressed uncle. She peered around them to see a fighting video game on the television.   
  
"Mou Trunks-chan I didn't know you were that way?" She smiled as she heard Bra coming down the stairs.  
  
Trunks stopped in horror of the voice he heard. He slowly turned around to see a grinning pan and a depressed Bra. He smiled sheepishly and stood straight from his former posture. He rose a hand to the back of his head and copied the ol' son grin.  
  
"No ...no Pan-chan...I am not that way...I just...won." He finished in a meek voice.  
  
" I see...well me and Bra want to play so shove over and plug in the extensions." She sat smugly next to her uncle who now was pert and happy.  
  
Bra just growled as her brother took the other seat next to Pan and started tickling her and flirting shamelessly. She clenched her fist and began to walk away. "I forgot I have do ....do something for Marron! BE BACK!" She called back to only be answered by shouts of intense fighting. She groaned and slammed the door behind her.   
  
"ASSHOLE" She growled at her brother as she took off into the sky.   
  
_________________________  
  
So what do you think? Hmmm it is blah i know but make a young girl happy and review please!!! 


	2. video games, hand pains, and a SLEEPOVER...

Disclaimer: DON"T OWN IT!  
  
A/N: Hehehe well nothing really just like having it here  
  
~*~*~**~**~*~*~  
After a few words of "GO GET EM!" from Marron. Bra decided that she was just going to challenge her stupid brother for Pan's affection. She grinned evilly as she planned Friday's evening. She looked down at the flyer in her hand. "Yes, the summer festival would prove to be very interesting this year. "Onii-chan get ready to lose" She whispered as she crumpled the flyer in her hand.  
  
She walked back into the house and smirked as she still heard the game consol running. 'Get ready because her comes challenge one...Tekken.' Bra walked into the family run and smiled as she saw Pan and Goten fighting it out. Trunks seemed to be in the kitchen, this was the golden moment.  
  
Bra ran into the room and jumped down next to the fighting pan. "Hey Pan" She coed in her ear, almost in a purr. Pan who was to busy warding of her uncles' attacks and paid no heed to the tone of her voice, but greet her back with a smile. "Konbanwa B-chan"  
  
Bra just smiled back and relished the warmth of Pan being right next to her. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply, 'This, Dende, is heaven' The scent of Pan's sporty perfume and flowery shampoo sifted through the air. Bra just sat in bliss of smelling everything that made her Pan who she was. Just then she heard her brother come in.  
  
"Hey! Bra that was my seat" He semi-growled as he put the bowl of popcorn down.  
  
"Take a number and oh don't get in line." She said while playing with Pan's hair.  
  
Trunks just narrowed his ear at his sister. " Lame"  
  
"Yes Trunks we all know YOU are" Bra said in a harsh tone.  
  
Trunks just growled and took a seat next to his sister. He watched her play with Pan's hair and tilted his head in ponder. What was she doing, that look in her eyes, the way she touches her. 'No...no..she couldn't be...she wouldn't fall for.." His thoughts were interrupted by Pan jumping up and screaming.  
  
"I WON!!!!!" She did a little dance then held up the victory sign.  
  
Goten just growled and slumped falling back on to his palms. "Cheap shot"  
  
"Say what you want but I won!" Pan stuck out her tongue. "Well, now that I have WON, who wants to play?"  
  
"I DO!" Both briefs' siblings called out. They turned and glared at each other, a flash of understanding streaming across their eyes. Now they fully understood where each other stood, and this was the beginning of a great challenge as they both took controllers. There family smirk pressed on each of their lips as the nodded to each other and turned to the TV with determination. Sweat drops formed on Pan's and Goten's forehead as a red flash shot through the two.  
  
"This is going to be interesting." Both Sons said in unison.  
  
~*~***~*~ (An Hour Later) ~*~***~*~  
"JUST ONE KICK!"  
  
"HA that will not do it"  
  
"dammit you had to kick me when I was down!"  
  
"Shut up you did that to me"  
  
"you shut up"  
  
"YOU!"  
  
"YOU!"  
  
"HAAHAHAH I WON!!"  
  
"ERRR CHEAP SHOT!"  
  
"Give up sister you will never win. I have won the last 3 in a row that ties it "Trunks claimed smiling that he was winning.  
  
"There is still one game left so don't be cocky." Bra growled  
  
A light snore was heard and both shot their gaze to the couch. Goten was knocked out cold and Pan falling into sleep herself on his chest. Bra and Trunks couldn't help but notice how cute see was. Both their eyes softened and a warm smile is placed on their lips, then they looked at each other and determination was renewed.   
  
"I AM GOING TO WIN!" She growled picking her fighter.  
  
"I THINK NOT!" He growled as the battle commenced.  
  
Pan groaned as she heard screaming and yelling then the game with a new vengeance. She slowly rose from her uncles chest and yawned. She smiled as her uncle stroked her hair lovingly, but then moaned out a name that sounded like veronica. She rolled her eyes and moved off him before he went farther into his dream. She looked to her two best friends. A huge sweat drop formed to see them still going at it. Bra was winning and she was rubbing it is Trunks face.  
  
"AWWW poor baby he's losing to a girl. Give her up Trunks you can't make her happy!" Bra growled as she roundhoused Trunks fighter causing him to crash to the ground.  
  
" ERR! She will NEVER fall for YOU!" He returned as he made his character double foot kick Bra's in the chest sending her flying in that air.  
  
"Who are you talking about?" Pan asked while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
  
Both siblings sat up straight as both turned slowly towards Pan. The game now long forgotten, their mouths were open trying to form an answer to her question. Bra tried to think of an answer, 'She can't know yet ...I need an answer...the game something to do with the game.' She then noticed Trunks character was a...girl. She smiled and spoke up.  
  
"Oh we were talking about our fighters." She gestured to the screen and smiled.  
  
Pan bought it with a smile and nodded. She then looked at her watch and groaned "OH! I have to get home."  
  
Trunks jumped in immediately and spoke. "I will fly you home." He turned to his sister with a smile of victory and laughed lowly.  
  
Bra snarled, winkling her nose in anger, she turned to the screen and killed Trunks fighter with a deadly combination ending with a sword slash. She turned back to Trunks with a smile and held up the victory sign. "I won"   
  
He growled lowly as she had won the game, but shook it off and smiled. "Let US go Pan." He stood and held out a hand to her. Pan blushed and took it smiling shyly.  
  
Bra had to think of something, she couldn't let *HER* Pan go with him. He would probably mark her as his mate right then and there. She groaned then a thought struck her. "PAN-CHAN!" She tried not to sound desperate.  
  
"Hai?" Pan turned around to face her friend..  
  
"Why don't you....uh...spend the night?" She asked in a hurried manner.  
  
"Oh, well..... we were planning on going shopping tomorrow weren't we?"  
  
"BUT YOU...heh...don't have clothes" Trunks tried. He growled at his sister for trying to do this. What on earth would they do all night in her room. 'EWW I don't even want to think of it!...BRA SHE IS MINE!' Trunks inwardly shouted.  
  
"She CAN borrow some of mine Trunks. Don't be silly." She removed Pans hand from his and took it with her own.  
  
Trunks grabbed back her hand and snarled. "WHAT..about Gohan, he is expecting her!"  
  
Bra took Pan's hand again and smiled sweetly. "She can call"  
  
Pan just look back and forth between the to and sighed. 'What is wrong with them and my hand?'  
  
They exchange of Pan's hand continued as they argue that matter farther.   
  
"But it is late" He took back her hand and showed Bra the watch on its wrist.  
  
Bra shook her head and took her hand back. " But you KNOW Gohan waits up until Pan comes home."  
  
Trunks made a motion to grab Pan's hand but Bra pulled it and Pan away. Trunks went for it again and Bra moved it away again. Trunks growled and flew at Bra knocking all three down.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Goten roared as he picked up his niece and taking both her hands. "WHY DON'T YOU ASK PAN WHAT SHE WANTS TO DO!"  
  
Pan looked at her uncle wide eyed, he had never been this mad before. She sighed, what did she want to do. She would enjoy flying home with Trunks, but a night with Bra always promised to be fun.  
  
All eyes where on Pan, she had to choose who she wanted to be with. Well, not like that but it was kinda like that. Trunks tensed and Bra held her breath as they awaited her answer.  
  
"I'll stay the night." Pan said with a smile.  
  
Bra's eyes light up and a smile spread across her face as she exhaled heavily. She looked to her frowning brother and held up another victory sign. She jumped up from the floor and took Pan's hand from Goten and led her up stairs. Just before reaching the top she said loud enough for Trunks to hear. "This is going to be the best sleep over yet Panny!" And with that they were gone into her room.  
  
Trunks just laid there on the floor and groaned. "Yes it was going to be interesting all right..."  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
What do you think, Pan chose to stay with Bra...hmmmm. I have gotten reviews asking for both pairings TP and BP. I don't know who I am going to put Pan with but that will come later I guess I thank all of you who reviewed...thank you very much....please do the same with this chapter. Have a happy new year!!!! 


	3. head gestures, truth or dare and Oh Gote...

Disclaimer: GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT!.........I don't own them.  
  
A/N: This is a Marron praise chapter! I read so many stories where Marron is a bitch and a whore. She is rude and stupid, well, I am going to make her a good guy! She seemed sweet for the 30 seconds I saw her in GT so I am going to make her neutral. She is going to help Pan choose, with help from Goten *hint hint*, who she wants.  
  
~*~***~*~  
  
Marron just looked back and forth from the Briefs siblings. 'This has to be the most heated game of monopoly I have ever played.' She thought to herself as Bra paid and grinning Trunks two hundred dollars. She sighed and leaned back in her chair, 'why did I believe Trunks?' Trunks had called Marron over and said that Bra wanted her to stay the night, but of course when she got there, well, Bra wasn't to happy. Marron just shrugged and offer to leave but Bra made her stay saying that it didn't really matter. Now here she sat in-between Pan and Trunks. She smirked as she remember how Bra made her sit there, and then how Trunks made Goten sit in between Bra and Pan. 'This feud is going to take brother/sister rivalry to a new level.' She just shook her head and wished Ubuu was here.  
  
Pan waved a hand in front of Marron with concern on her features. "Marron? are you okay?"  
  
Marron snapped her gaze to the raven haired girl everyone seemed to be obsessed about and smiled. "Hai....just thinking...my turn?"  
  
Pan smile the infamous Son grin and nodded. "Yes it is"  
  
Marron smiled and moved, she then turned to Trunks. "Your move."  
  
Trunks nodded and rolled. "7" He moved his car seven spaces and landed on Marrons property. He groaned and took out his money. "How much?"  
  
Marron sighed and look over the property value. She had five house and a hotel. "Well, 720 + (350 x 5) + 700 is 3170" She replied instantly.  
  
Trunks just stared at her as he handed over the money. "wow...."  
  
Marron just ignored everyone's blank stares and moved on. "Bra ...your turn."  
  
Bra came out of her shock and picked up the dice. Now since Goten was sitting in-between Bra and Pan, and Marron between Pan and Trunks; that left....  
  
"OW!" Trunks growled as Bra jabbed him with her elbow for the fiftieth time.  
  
Bra just smirked as her brother rubbed his elbow and rolled the dice. "12!" She moved her thimble twelve spaces and passed go and landed on her property. "HA! 200 dollars please" She extended her hand to the banker, who just happened to be Trunks. He growled but forked over the money, but threw it at her instead of handing it to her. Bra was enraged now..  
  
Pan, Goten and Marron simultaneously dropped their money, stood and forfeited out of the game. If they hadn't it would have been a long game of monopoly and they would have gotten blood on their clothes. Instead the three left from the kitchen to the family room and popped in Mr. Satan's new movie. Pan didn't really want to watch her grandpa do bad acting, but it was that or watch a bloody battle. Yep there was going to be blood all over that game board by the end of the night.   
  
"OH! ...I see dear brother you want a challenge!"  
  
"You bet....not like YOU could bring one though."  
  
"Oh OH OH NO! OH NO YOU DID NOT JUST INSULT ME!"  
  
"YES ...OH OH YES I DID"  
  
"BRING IT THEN LOUD MOUTHED PRINCE!"  
  
"OH IT HAS ALREADY BEEN BROUGHTEN YOU ARROGANT PRINCESS!"   
  
"PURPLE HEAD FREAK!"  
  
"BLUE HAIRED WANNABE!"  
  
"TWIT!"  
  
"IMBECILE"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Three voice called from the family called.   
  
"We are trying to watch Pan's grand dad do bad acting!" Marron called  
  
"HEY! ....don't diss my grandpa" Pan defended.  
  
"Well....." Goten interjected. "It is the truth" Then a large flap sound came from the family that a cry of pain and rustling of hair.  
  
"OWWW! Pan come on..." Goten growled  
  
"You asked for it." Was her only reply  
  
Bra smirked as she stood to her feet and placed a pale hand on her cocked hip. She glared down at her brother with eyes of ice. Trunks, who would not be looked down upon, stood as well and met her gaze head on. Bra just shook her head and flicked her hair behind her ear. "You won't win this......" She gestured towards the family room with her head. Her blue locks swaying towards the oblivious Pan. "SHE ... is mine."  
  
Trunks met his sisters glare and smirked at her words. He straighten himself and began his arrogant stride towards the family room. He stopped short whipping his head around and gave a look of pity. "I forfeit monopoly winner puts the game away......Oh and as for" He gestured with his head while crossing his arms. The movement causing his lilac hair to fall in his contrasting eyes. " I am not going to give up without a good fight....a fight....that I shall win sister." With that he turned on his heel and walk away.  
  
Bra just seethed quietly as she shoved everything into the box. She placed the box in the closet and walked back into the family room. She was met with a revolting sight; there was Trunks curled up with Pan on the floor. 'He doesn't stop does he?' She mentally asked herself, 'Well to can play this game.......game....game?....HA! ........I have an idea.." Bra confidently strode into the living room and shut off the TV. The earned her the attention she sought as all eyes were on her. She smiled cruelly and looked to Marron and Goten. "Truth or Dare"  
  
Marron and Goten groaned but agreed and Pans eyes lit up and she was first to sit in the circle, while Trunks looked on in horror. 'She won't stop for anything will she?' They formed a circle and started the game. "This is going to be elimination so prepare to suffer or leave the circle." Bra declared and as no one left she smiled. "GREAT!......Marron you start."  
  
Marron sighed but complied and started with Goten. " Goten Truth or Dare?"  
  
Goten hated this, but Trunks seemed to have a strong grip on his arm making him stay. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "ummm.....truth."  
  
Marron was going to use this to her advantage. She smiled and noted 'Time to get up close and personal' She leaned forward and smiled. Oh Goten didn't like that gleam. ' Please please please!!!' Marron smirked, "Tell me Goten, what is your wildest fantasy?" Goten gulped, 'DENDE!!!!!!'  
  
dende sighed and looked down. "LIKE I HAVE ANY CONTROL OF HER MIND! GEESH!"   
  
Goten sighed and straighten a bit, and thought. " Nothing really to exotic, just simply a bed covered with rose petals maybe out in the thickest forest. Candles as it would be dusk. White sheet wrapped around us, as I slowly take her. The white gauzy canopy of the bed covering all four sides. Then new moon at my back as I lay on top of her kissing her passionately."  
  
"You have had way to much time to plan this...haven't you?" Trunks interrupted.  
  
Goten blushed and sighed. "Yeah...I have"  
  
Marron stood shocked, "WOW......your a romantic."  
  
Goten just looked to her and gave her one of his charming smiles. "Naw....I just know what I want...." He winked at Marron. Marron became flustered at this as she felt her cheeks heat up.  
  
"My turn!" Goten grinned "Hmmmmm..........Pan truth or-"  
  
"Dare" She cut him off.  
  
Goten shook his head at his niece and smiled "Lets see...." He received a a harsh squeeze from Trunks. Goten knew what he wanted but he sighed. He was going to let pan make up her own mind. " Pan You have to kiss Trunks..." Bra growled lowly at Goten she knew he would do this. As Trunks smiled and began to move, but Goten stopped him. Trunks and Bra raised an eyebrow in confusion. " Or Bra....your choose" He turned to Trunks and mouthed. "Be fair"  
  
Pan's eyes widened a choice? Who would she choose. Pan groaned, it would be easier to kiss Bra because she was a friend but to kiss Trunks would be interesting......'Damn...what do I do?.....Dende Help!'  
  
Dende growled at being disturbed. "I CAN"T HELP YOU SICK KIDS SO STOP ASKING!"   
______________________________________  
  
BAWHAHAHAHHA A cliff hanger. I am evil...hehe just kidding. well there is another chapter soooo tell me what you think. I would offer you something for review but it is on the internet so I can't give you anything. But please make a 16 year old happy and review please! Oh And HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! *Plays aude Lang syne* 


	4. THE KISS! Nose bleeds and hentais all o...

He mind swirled with confusion, Bra or Trunks, the love of my life or my best friend. 'Kuso....I guess it comes down to an adult decision.' She smiled and straightened herself. "All right I have come up with a very mature way to settle this!" Pan voiced.  
  
Siblings glared at each other and smirked both being sure that she would pick them. Then reality came crashing down as her "adult" decision was heard.  
  
"Inie Minnie, Mynie Moe..."  
  
Group sweatdrop and facevaults all around. But fate had a hand it this, well Bra would have saw it that way as the finger landed on her.  
  
"Iie.....MOU NO FAIR!" Trunks whined in opposition.  
  
"It is fair, Pan's great mature way figured it out for us!" Bra then smiled and looked to a blushing Pan. "How long Marron?"  
  
"10 seconds?"  
  
*GROWL!*  
  
"Um 2 seconds"   
  
*HISSSSS!*  
  
"5 SECONDS!"  
  
Pan sighed she really wanted to kiss Trunks but maybe this was better at least she wouldn't embarrass herself. She then looked to a very happy Bra-chan. She sighed once more and closed her eyes leaning in towards Bra. Bra then did the same and quickly pushed her lips to Pan's surprisingly open ones. Bra though didn't question as she took advantage and brought Pan into the wonderful world of French kissing.  
  
Poor Trunks had no finger nails left as he counted the five seconds, 'man why is my watch so slow."  
  
"1" A little moan escaped from Bra.  
  
"2" Pan seemed to lean in farther.  
  
"3" Bra's hand was now pushing Pan's head closer.  
  
"4" Did Pan just moan?  
  
"5" They didn't part!  
  
Trunks jumped up and scream anything that came into his mind, and the first thing was. "OI I have pink underwear. This stopped everyone as they looked at him in question. Bra just smirked at her brothers attempt to part them, it had worked but she just received a minor victory!  
  
Pan flushed a bit at her new found heat. She hadn't expected it to go like that. She actually enjoyed it, so much that she kinda wished it was for ten seconds. OY! What was she saying, Bra was a...a .....girl and her BEST FRIEND! "Hentai!" She whispered to herself, but she still couldn't shake the feeling of AROUSAL! 'OI, Dende help me!!!!"  
  
No way I am not going there  
  
____________________  
  
Short chapter but hey I am coming back after a long break. Please review, and to all you B/P fans out there hey one small step for the writer one giant leap for B/P. And you T/P fans hey I haven't made up my mind I am still thinking about. please flame...review...whatever! Ja Ne ^.^ 


	5. A little bit for both sideshehehe I am e...

Disclaimer: I don't own BUT if i did man...hehe vegeta would be mine all mine!...hehe *school I am just a pervert school girl, drools over Tim* hehe, maybe one day i'll own him. hehe ^.^.  
  
Author note: Well Ayame pointed ou the 14/7 are in favor of B/P (15/7 including herself) HENTAIS!!!! hehe just kidding, I do agree that it would be interesting...since I do plan on doing a lemon to end it but ....*blush* I have never done that type hmmm maybe I'll skip the lemon. Although, I am not sure I'll end it that way....I might do something sick a twisted...hehe fun fun.  
  
TALON: Thankyou, you are truly wonderful reviewer with lots of good advice. and the cat well it was evil if that makes you feel better  
  
PAN: Yes we all love Bra  
  
AURON: Thanks for your review! It made me laugh...you funny and you have a interesting view about DBGT Trunks.  
  
AYAME: I am considering a #3 ending!  
  
Chapter 5 ' I kissed a girl....'  
  
________________________  
  
"We had a drink. we had a smoke, she took off her over coat,.....I kissed a girl" - jill sobule  
  
The truth and dare was now forgotten as the wee hours of the morning were comeing, and trunks refused to let Pan and Bra go to bed in her room. Marron had long ago crashed on the couch, and Goten on the floor moaning something that sounded like "Veronica Faster...." Hmm, same old Goten.   
  
"NO......We need to watch the last of the movie..." Trunks whined as he tired to keep the girls from going upstairs. He didn't want to think about what would happen if she let Bra have Pan locked away. As it was his standings were low as the kiss seemed to have an outstanding affect on Pan. She had stayed quiet the rest of the night and occasionally would just stare at Bra, with a sort of longing. NOT GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"OI TRUNKS!..."Pan groaned sleeply and tired of trying to find a way of letting her go upstairs. She was extremely tired and wanted to sleep in a bed. And maybe ask Bra about the kiss.... "Please....I am so tired"  
  
"NO.."  
  
A light groan from Bra was heard as she had given up hours ago. She was tired and her brother was being impossible. She was about to promise him that she would not try anything just as long as she got to sleep.  
  
"Ok...Trunks but you have to make us coffee....." Pan said with a hidden glint in her eyes.  
  
"OK!" Trunks jumped out the chair and run into the kitchen.  
  
Pan smiled as she waved to Bra for them to make a brake for it. Bra simply smiled and they both run silently upstairs. They locked the door behind them and giggled as they heard his thundering steps running up the stairs and then the banging started.   
  
*BANG BANG BANG* "Dammit open the door!"  
  
This commotion awake the sayin no ouji himself, and then all hell broke loose. Which ended in Vegeta, finding that Trunks had to much energy, making him have a sparring lesson right there and then.  
  
"Sometimes my daddy is the best" Bra smiled as she pulled her shirt over her head and threw it to the floor and started looking for her pjs. Pan just looked over her friend's body over finding herself feeling things she never felt...lust. She shook herself and turned away with a crimson stain over her cheeks. Bra to tired to notice her third victory of the night, was already in the bed and telling Pan to turn off the light. Pan decided to test the waters.  
  
(OI!!!!! I am going to turn into a hentai right now so things may get umm......racey? so please you are forewarned)  
  
Pan turned of the lights and stripped herself of her clothes, she entered the bed and exhaled all of her nervousness. She slowly began with a light jesture of contact, a brush of skin. Bra's eyes snapped open as she felt her back being brushed with something diffently female. She simply groaned and scooted over some and gave pan more room. (sweatdrop) Pan sweatdropped and sighed deciding to be more forward. "Bra"  
  
"Hai?" she replied sleeply  
  
"I want to conduct a experiment"  
  
Instinctivly the cat came back to mind."Eh Pan the P.E.T.A are going to come after us if we do anymore..."  
  
Pan raised a brow trying to figure out what she meant. then it struck her. "Iie ....I mean you and me...I want to experiment..."  
  
Bra no found herself fully awake. She turned over slowly and looked at Pan like she was crazy. "Honto......what kind of expierment?"  
  
"Well" Pan blushed and removed the covers to show her now naked form. "do...you ....get the Idea?"  
  
Bra simply nodded and thanked dende.  
  
Dende shook his head and groaned "I DIDN"T DO ANYTHING LEAVE ME ALONE YOU SICK AND PREVERTED CHILDERN OF THE HELLS!"  
  
Pan was the first to push herself against Bra as she found her lips and kissed her with passion. Bra didn't skip a beat as she responded and began to touch Pan in away she thought she would never be able to. Bra took control as she pushed Pan on her back and looked her over. "This better not be another damn dream" She grunted and then began to kiss her again. Bra straddled her waist and then found the light pull on the bottom of her pjs. She broke the kiss to take off her shirt and threw it to the floor. She then began to kiss down Pan's chin as she stopped at her neck. ' If I mark her then I will win but then....what if she doesn't like this....I'll force her into somethine she doesn't' Bra simply kissed her neck and continued on, not wanting to confine Pan. The night went on as Bra brought Pan into the world of exstacy and losted innocence.  
  
**Morning**  
  
Pan skipped down the stairs happily as she walked into the kitchen, She only wore the PJ shirt the Bra had wore that night. She looked down and smiled as she remembered everything that had happen. It was truly a wonderfully exciting experince. She had felt so released and so free. It was truly a great expierment. She walked over to the coffee machine and started it up. She then sighed heavily as she found the aroma wonderful. She was about to turn around as she found a hand on the counter on either side of her. She turned around to face a very lustfully looking Trunks. She gasped as he pushed himself on her bringing his lips crashing down on hers. She simply moaned as she released she was enjoying this. She dropped the cup that she held in her hand and it went crashing towards the floor. She then felt him crush her to his chest with one hand, and then she felt herself lift in the air and then pushed roughly in the wall. She then felt his hand slip underneath her shirt. She gasped in the neverending kiss as she felt his fingers go directly for her core. He slid them in and out as she groaned in pleasure. She loved the feeling of being completely taken over. She felt him quicken his pace as she moaned out as her climax rushed over her in waves. The kiss now broken and a smirking Trunks now looking at her. He simply set her down and grinned. He leaned in and whispered lightly. "I know what you and Bra did......but I also know that you didn't get as much please as you did from her, as you just got from me having my way with you." He then left her in the Kitchen without a word more. She simply panted as confusion swept over her. "DAMMIT!......he is right"  
  
_______________________________________  
I am evil...hehe and yes I am a hentai*blushes* ahh well....please review and yes I still haven't decide so your review could sway me to the pairing you want....hehe thankyou for reading and yes I no losts of errors but I didn't edit....-.- Ja Ne  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When the waves of life get to rough, just hang ten and ride them through AlOhA bRuDdAh 


	6. the real story

Disclaimer: Don't own them   
  
Author notes: Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews, but you mustn't think of pan as a skank. You'll see what I had in mind all the time as a wrote that last chapter. hehe  
  
~*~  
  
"PAN!" She slowly woke from the seemingly to real dream that had involved the intercourse of actions she would never daydream about. She look forward to find her father, looking at her with a hint of annoyance.  
  
"Oi.....Otasan? Why are you here?"  
  
"Eh.....Bra called, it seems that you fell asleep here on the couch and for some reason you couldn't be left here, taken to bras room, and given trunks room. Goten said it would be better if I came and collected you."  
  
"Oh ok....." She looked around to find Goten and Maron smiling at her and then in opposite corners where Bra and Trunks. Bra seemed to be licking a wound on her hand and Trunks treating a very nasty bloody nose.  
  
"How long was I asleep?"  
  
"Well," Goten started, "you fell asleep right after we began to watch Mr. Satan Returns...the four deluxe gold edition."  
  
'So it was all a dream' Pan commented to herself. She looked up and smiled. She slowly stretched and nodded. "hai....lets go home."   
  
The four remaining children looked as the cause of all the fighting left the room and two sighed, while the other two growled at each other.  
  
~*~ (next morning)  
  
The sun had barely begun its long accent into the sky, when the phone and Son Gohan's house rang.  
  
A very sleepy Pan-chan stumbled down the stairs from the loft in her room, and down to her phone. "Moshi- moshi eh....Bra...it is 4:45!....huh....oh....the summer festival...tonight......just me and you?...Oh a girls night out.........oh...sure...ok....huh?...oh 7:00....ok....bye...WHAT!...oh...hehe *blush* i love you too....bye.."  
  
She hung up the phone and sighed as she thought about that..."Hmmm I guess I do..."  
  
____________________  
  
hehe i'll end there and write more later. thanks for you time i love you!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When the waves of life get to rough, just hang ten and ride them through AlOhA bRuDdAh 


End file.
